Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery unit including battery cells.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, because of environmental problems and high oil prices, eco-friendly vehicles have attracted attention, and electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles that use electric energy for driving are being diversely developed.
A battery module, which is applied to the electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles, is generally in the form of a pouch type battery cell unit, in which a battery cell is received in a pouch. Herein, battery cell units are configured such that a plurality thereof is received in one battery pack case by being layered, and the number of the battery cell units is determined by energy requirement.
The foregoing discussion in the background section is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.